1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a virtual three-dimensional (3D) display, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method which stores color information of a disocclusion region based on a viewpoint in a multi-view display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual three-dimensional (3D) display provides different images to left and right eyes of a human, and thereby may provide a 3D effect. Here, the different images may indicate images from different viewpoints. In a stereoscopic method, a virtual 3D display may provide two different images, that is, one image for a left eye and another image for a right eye. In a 3D multi-view, a plurality of images different from each other may be provided depending on a viewing angle with a display.
Also, inputted color information and depth information of a particular frame may be used to render a 3D multi-view image. In this instance, a disocclusion phenomenon is to be overcome. The depth information may include information about an object with a relatively significant disparity and information about a background with a relatively insignificant disparity. When rendering is performed at a plurality of viewpoints for the 3D multi-view, a disocclusion region having no color information may be generated in a region having a large viewing angle.
A technology to overcome a disocclusion region is required due to the development of a multi-view display.